


Jealousy

by Theslutchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, NC-17, Original Character(s), Sam/Dean - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, main relationship is Sam and Dean though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslutchesters/pseuds/Theslutchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take a break and Dean gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first story I've posted on here and I'm not sure how I did. It isn't beta'd, so if you find mistakes, even in paragraph formatting, please tell me. I would like to perfect this and it be error free.

After another long day shanking demons and getting beaten up by furious monsters, Dean thought it was time he and Sammy both deserved a break. A night off would do and so he made them each get a room at the motel because Deans idea of a break was hooking up at some bar and bringing them back to the room. He had suggested Sam do the same and just let off some stress and be carefree for a few hours. He had eagerly taken the offer and was off to the bars as was Dean, but to two different ones for preference matter. Dean liked the strip clubs where it was erotic and hot, while Sam like the casual bars where it was less provocative and more conversational. After spending two hours at the club, Dean for once had no one. No one seemed to catch his eye and he turned down half the offers flung at him. Disappointed, he headed to the motel and thought a peaceful night listening to the radio and catching up on sleep was more preferable at the moment. Upon walking into his room, he took off his jacket and shoes and tuned to his favourite radio station. Listening to the classics, Dean began drifting into a nice, long sleep that he so desperately needed.

A few hours later passed and Dean began to gradually come to consciousness. He drifted in and out of sleep due to a continuum of sounds. He had heard faint noises coming from somewhere, but he was too out of it to pinpoint where.

"Mmmhmph."

Dean groaned out annoyed. _Of all times to be loud, it's right at the time I'm trying to sleep. How convenient._  
But suddenly, Dean jerked awake to the faint sound of his name.

"Dean"

Listening intently he waited for another sign as to where the sound was coming from.

"Dean, oh god."

Sammy. The voice was definitely Sammys and was coming from his motel room. He sounded hurt or maybe in danger but whatever it was, he needed his big brothers help. Loading a gun and pocketing a few switchblades, Dean quietly crept out his back door to Sam's. Making sure he made no noise, he silently creaked the door open to find out what was hurting his Sammy. Luckily for him, motels never seem to fix their locks, especially the ones out back so it made it a lot easier to get in. The minute the door opened, he didn't only hear his name, but he could smell sweat and something else that was familiar but couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Fuck, Dean."

Dean was a little perplexed as to the wording choice, getting hunted by a monster and Sam says that? Yea definitely not normal.  
Dean quickly slid into the shadows as he rounded the door to remain hidden. Gun cocked he crept closer to the sounds of Sam.

"D..Dean..."

Did he just moan? Dean thought as he crooked he head. He also heard a loud... _slapping? What that slapping?_ The room was dark enough for him to inch closer, but it didn't hold back on the sight that befell before him.

His brother was not being attacked by a monster and he was certain of that, unless the monster was a incubus but by the sounds coming out of Sammy and the position he was in, he probably wasn't. And that slapping noise was easily pinpointed as Dean saw Sammy standing at the foot of the bed stark naked thrusting deeply into another man who was kneeled and holding on the top of the bed frame for dear life. And that's when he knew he had to leave...but his curiosity got the better of him. He inched forward and on closer examination of what he could make out in the lighting, this man being fucked resembled him in more ways than one.

"Fuck, Dean, oh god."

And there's was that little side bit as well. His little brother was fucking a replica of Dean.  
Dean scanned his eyes over his tall, younger brother. He couldn't deny that all this fighting really put him in amazing shape (although it's probably more so his diet and constant exercise). Every time Sammy thrust into the man his muscles contorted in such a majestic way. His back was perfectly defined with shoulder blade wings and a nice v shape connecting to his tight ass. Every thrust showed just how powerful he really was. His stamina was unfathomable and even in the dim light sweat could be seen trickling around his hair and down his back. And his body wasn't the only thing gifted to him by gods, his deep silky voice was definitely a blessing (and a curse to Dean).  
Dean (for once) ignored his instincts to run the hell out of there and instead moved closer to get a side view of it all. And while he was trying to move that's when Sammy decided to moan, almost making him stumble.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close..."

Dean watched Sam's adams apple move to create that vibrating monstrosity. It was devils work. It had to be. A brothers moan should not be able to get their own brothers cock as hard as it ever could be by one damn sound. Yet here Dean is watching his brother fuck senselessly into 'Dean' and trying with all his might to not touch himself here or he might explode.

Sam's hands reached up to the mans and held on to them as they held on the the headrest as to get more power and stability. He was purposefully neglecting the mans throbbing cock as he bent his head down to suck a sickening bruise on the side of his neck.

"Fuck, Sam, please tou--"

He was instantly cut off by Sams mouth and quickly they clashed for dominance even though they both knew who would be on top (not just literally). Suddenly, Sam released the kiss,

"Oh god, Dean, I'm going to come." He said as he quickened the pace, which seemed almost impossible to Dean right now but he did.

"Come inside me now, please...." 'Dean' moaned.

Sam's body let out a shaky convulsion as he released himself into 'Dean'.  
Slipping his cock out of the man, Sam then spoke, "Now it's your turn."

That's when Dean realized that 'Dean' had a cock ring on the whole time...which made sense as to how he held out that long really.

"Fuck." 'Dean' whimpered.

"Thats not how you talk to someone who is giving you this gift, now is it?" Sam said with such an aura of power it sent all the blood to Deans groin.

"Please, Sam, please suck me off. Please let me feel my cock inside your mouth as I release into you. Please."

"That's better." Sam replied with a sneer as he released 'Dean' from its contraption. He began sucking the sides of the mans cock and licking from the base to the slit, teasing the poor man.

"S-S-S-Sam, please..."

Settling more comfortably between 'Deans' legs, Sam stroked the base and began swirling his tongue around the tip, lapping up any precum dripping out. His mouth opened and he slowly devoured the cock to the shaft.  
_What the fuck? How is that humanly possible? That guy has got to be 10 inches....oh fuck Sammy you can't do this to me._  
Hardly choking, Sammy ravenously tried to go deeper and deeper to get his fill. He started to get into a rhythm as he deep throated the thick cock. It wasn't long after Sam started that 'Dean' warned him

"I'm...gonna....come....."

He lurched his back off the bed and released himself into Sam's throat, who hungrily devoured him on spot.  
Dean watched with wide eyes at exactly how much this conflicted his emotions. He just watched his little brother fuck and deep throat a man and he had watched the whole thing. Praising himself for not daring to touch his hard cock and trying desperately to flee the scene without making noise, Dean focused back on his stealth hunter mode and quickly escaped without notice. He sprinted as fast as he could to his room (which was only like a 0.1 second sprint), shut the door behind him and sank to the ground panting. Never in his whole life would he have thought he'd be put in such a situation that he didn't want to get out of.  
Calming his breath, Dean began focusing his energy on his newfound discovery and what it all meant to him. Normally he'd brush it off but it was different this time. He had always known Sam swung both ways, he'd just never seen him with a guy before. Dean had no problem with it at all, in fact it almost scared him how lax he was about it. Seeing him so in control and overpowering over another male was breathtaking and made his cock twitch in anguish at its neglect. No, Dean would not get off on his little brother fucking a dude named Dean. He would not. He would rather get off on himself, the real Dean, and Sam.  
With that promise, Dean grabbed the crotch of his jeans and palmed himself through the hot friction already there. He was already close and he had hardly touched himself. Rubbing his thumb over the tented jeans, he moved his other hand over to the zipper and slowly undid it and watched his thick cock spring free from the holding cell. (Luckily Dean has taken to going commando over the past weeks due to lack of doing laundry and mostly because he loved the feeling of the jean fabric roughly burning his cock with every move he made.) Dean grabbed ahold of the shaft and strokes upwards with no need to lubricate, as he was already self lubricating himself. In harsh movements he stroked himself, squeezing more tightly with each pump. Knowing he was ready to come, Dean put a finger to his slit and undressed around himself discarding his jeans in a rush. Once he was free from any clothing restrictions, he moved to the bed with his one hand still on his slit, and lied on his back. With this free hand, he stroked his cock for lube and then slid a finger into his ass. He worked his finger in and out and added another, widening himself for something he knows will never come. Thinking of his brother could easily take him right then and there, fucking him senseless, made Dean groan in pleasure. To be able to feel Sam's cock inside him, wrecking him, was what kept Dean going. Keeping his thumb on his slit to prevent his orgasm, he started fucking himself on three fingers, he silently wished he had a dildo to finish himself off. Or more preferably Sam.

"Sammy, fuck...please..."

Dean could just imagine his brothers lips encasing his in such powerful passion, he thought Sam would have soft lips, but a nasty bite. Dean imagined Sam trailing love bites on his neck down to his nipples, where he would swirl his tongue around and gently nip at Deans most sensitive spot.

"....fuck..."

Releasing the thumb, Dean quickly pumped himself and felt his orgasm at its fullest and knew it was a matter of seconds before he was done. Pumping harder, Dean felt himself ready to come,

"Sammy..."

He panted as he was squirting ropes of semen onto himself and seeing stars at this point. Never in his life had he had an orgasm that felt this good. And never was it because of his baby brother.  
Panting and all sweaty and covered in his come, Dean remained on the bed. He was back to reality and he had to face the fact he just masturbated to his brother. _Fucking disgusting. He is your brother, this is wrong and you know it. Why on earth would you let yourself indulge in such sinful behaviours? You need more control over your goddamn sorry life. Imagine if he found out what you just did...imagin----_ **Hey so shut the fuck up because my little brother just fucked a guy by the name of Dean. And this Dean has my colour hair and haircut and his body looked relatively similar to mine, so stop making me feel like the freak when I just witnessed that. I've literally been to Hell and both of us have done almost every sin imaginable. Don't think I will let you fool me into thinking I won't get what I want. I've sinned once and I will again, especially for someone whom I think I've fallen in love with.**  
Dean finally admitted to himself the feelings he has about his brother and how they go past just brotherly love. He didn't care at all.  
Dean got up from the bed and went to take a shower to clean himself up for dinner tonight with Sam. He needed to clear his head to face his brother again and try to not pounce on him right then and there.  
After the long, relaxing shower, Dean decided to wear something a little new. He took scissors and cut the sleeves off his flannel and wore it like that to show off extraordinary muscles. His jeans he kept the same, but he wore extra tight ones because he knows it won't go unnoticed.  
20 minutes later Sammy knocks on the door and enters bringing in fast food, pie, and beer. He takes a step in and looks almost startled when he sees Deans outfit, however he manages to choke out...

"Did your hook up have a redneck kink?"

Smirking he lifts his eyes to meet Sammys and can see the frustration building in them. Ignoring his question, Dean takes the beer from Sam and puts it in the mini fridge below the TV. This movement required him to squat, so naturally he bent over with his legs spread apart and put the beers in. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he lifts on arm to raise and grab onto the ledge above him, this action accentuating his triceps.

"How was your night, Sammy? Take some time off like I told you to?"

A heart filled laugh escaped Sam's lips and that got Deans attention. A Winchester is not known for laughing because of something good.

"My night was actually great. I took your advice; I hopped to different bars until I found someone to pick up. I brought him back and man that was the best---"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it." Dean mumbled unhappily. 

"I thought this is what you, like, ordered for me to do tonight. Why are you getting prissy about, you okay?"

"Nothing it's fine. My night was nice and relaxing and I wish there were more in the near future that's for sure." 

Dean turned his head back to look at Sammy who seemed to glow. That man last night had really changed his brothers mood. He seemed almost happy and was radiating light everywhere....it was so unusual to see nowadays. Seeing this, though, made Dean angry. He was furious that Sam got a hookup last night and he didn't. Furious that Sam had enjoyed last night. Furious that he could make someone feel like that. Furious that it wasn't him. Furious that Sam's happiness didn't come from him. He was furious that it wasn't him in Sam's bed last night. Dean was jealous.

"Helloooo? Dean, you there?" Sammy asked.

Raging with jealousy, Dean chucked his full beer across the room smashing it to pieces. Pure anger tore through him as he whipped himself up and walked it off. Calming himself down, Dean took deep breaths and takes a glimpse at Sam to see a confused look upon his smooth face.

"Dean, what the hell? What the hell was that for?"

Only problem about that question was he couldn't tell Sam.  
"Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing, obviously you got pissed at something. Just tell me what it was so I can help."  
Oh, you could definitely help me that's for sure.

"Sammy, I said it's nothing."

"Dean..."

"It's nothing you should concern yourself over, alright? I have it under control."

"Sure you do because everyone just randomly chucks their beer across the room in anger. But naturally it's fine. I mean that's totally normal."  
Sam chuckled lightly.

"We aren't normal and you know that."

"Okay then what's troubling you won't be a bother to tell since, you know, nothing is normal to us and it's clearly something unusual."

"Unusual?"

"I mean something you haven't dealt with before."

"...you don't know the half of it..." Mumbled Dean incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Dean...please stop this. I know you want to be the tough guy and handle all your problems and whatnot, but sometimes it's okay to let someone else help you through it. It won't make you any less of a man."

"Coming from the man who keeps having chick flick moments with me."

Both laughed at that comment before their faces fell back into seriousness.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Then I'll make you tell me."

"How?"

"Oh I don't----"  
Sammy cut off as he grabbed Dean and pinned him underneath him on the bed. Both his hands were shackled under the tight grip Sammy had and his legs straddled Deans hips. Definitely not the position he wanted to be in right now.

"What was that?" Dean gasped at the sudden attack.

"You are going to tell me what's bothering you because when you're a grump then I'm a grump and everything is miserable."

"Get off me."

"No."

Sam was only a foot from Deans face and that made matters even worse. Dean could make out every single dimple in his brothers face and could see his pupils blown out. _That's weird because I heard somewhere that pupils dilate or something when they...what feel lust? Or love? Or was it the opposite...was it like hate or disgust? I should've paid more attention to that. He's so close through, fuck this if I don't do anything then I'll never know, right? Oh Castiel save me if I perish in the next minute._ Looking at his brothers plump lips, Dean focused on them as he moved his head up. 

"Dean what are y---"

It seemed to take an eternity for their lips to touch, but when they did, Dean couldn't believe he was actually doing it. He was kissing his little brother, his love, basically his whole life. His world rested upon the next few seconds in which Sam would react. Feeling Deans soft lips upon his own shocked Sam that he loosened his grip on Deans hands, making it easier for him to cup Sammy's face as he tried to deepen the kiss. Neither pulled back and Dean took that as a sign. Maneuvering his body, he flipped Sam over so he was on top, Dean started this and he was going to have control. Sam parted his mouth against Dean and let him in. Their tongues danced in sync as each was tasting the other for the first time. Biting Sam's lip, Dean proceeded kissing Sam's jawline and down his neck. Silently thanking someone that they always wore flannel button down shirt, he began undoing each button as he pressed hungry kisses to his brothers smooth skin. After the shirt had come undone, Dean retraced his steps and this time nipped at Sam's nipple.

"Dean, god, yes...Dean..."

Dean then used his hands to feel every curve Sam's body took and traced his lines to his hips where Dean proceeded to unhinge Sam's belt and jeans. Arching his back for help, Sam helped Dean remove his clothing except his underwear. Upon removal Sam's cock was able to stand free from the restricting material. Seeing how much his brother wanted this, Dean didn't even hesitate going down on him. He palmed him through his underwear and gently squeezed the shaft and stroked up.

"Please, Dean..."

Dean saw the desperate look in Sam's eyes and pulling the extra material down, taking Sam's cock in hand and tugging it, Dean lent forward and whispered into his little brothers ear.

"You wanna know what got me so upset? You really wanna know? You. You and your little fuck named Dean. I saw you two going at it like rabbits. Yea, I saw the whole damn thing and don't think for one second I liked it. You, Sammy are not his. You are mine. This cock is mine and your heart is mine. I don't want to see you fucking any other guys or girls ever. Don't you fucking dare."  
Dean hoarsely whispered in a dangerous snarl.

The sound of Dean and the possessiveness of him made Sam's cock twitch.  
"No, Dean, I'm only yours."

Squeezing his cock, Dean asked, "Are you?"

"Oh god, yes."

Tearing his attention from Sammy and back to his cock, he removed the underwear finally and started stroking Sam. He kept at it until Sam was dripping from the tip and was almost lost, that is until Dean pulled something out of his pocket.

"W-W-What's that?" Sam stuttered in harmony.

"It should look familiar, shouldn't it?" In his hand he had what Sam used on the other Dean. A cock ring.

"It's time you felt what it's like to have this on."

Finishing strapping on the cock ring, Dean quickly undressed himself and lubed his fingers up with Sam's precum. Slowly he stuck a finger inside Sam which elicited a hearty moan from him. Easing the finger in and out, Dean stuck a second and repeated to the third.

"Stop. Fucking. Teasing. Me. Please."

"I love it when you talk dirty...don't hear it that often." Dean smirked as he remained with using only the three fingers.

"God, Dean, please, I can't...I can't do this...please...I need to..."

Cutting Sam off, Dean slipped his fingers out, rubbed the extra come around his throbbing cock and without warning slammed it into Sam.

"FUCK"

Sam breathily screamed out as Dean picked up the pace. Finally getting into an aggressive rhythm, both placed their hands at the edge of the bed frame to keep steady as it got more rough.  
Dean leant down and sucked at Sam's exposed neck and made sure to mark him because Sammy was not 'Dean's' or Ruby's or any of the other guys and girls that had slept with him. Sam was his and finally he could claim him.  
And by claiming him he also meant mercilessly fucking Sam into the mattress until the only word in his vocabulary was Dean.  
Between the feel of Sam's tight ass around his cock and Sam also moaning like a whore, Dean knew he couldn't last long at all.  
Violently thrusting into Sam, he felt his orgasm almost tearing him apart.

"....sammy...."

Dean warned him, only to be responded to by a 'me too' and a throaty moan.  
Their breaths grew shorter and thrusting quicker with sweat dripping down their hot body. Both felt themselves float into oblivion as their most intense orgasm ripped through their body's and following was a vibrating moan that should've been illegal to have.  
The aftermath left them panting and sweaty as they lied next to each in a sticky embrace.  
Rollin over, Sammy looked at Dean.

"I wanted you to hear me."

Drifting out of sleep, Dean groggily asked, "what?"

"Me fucking that guy. I wanted you to hear me and find me."

Dean shook his head.  
"What? Why?"

"I, too, have been having the same feelings and I fucked every guy that looked like you that I could find. But, I wanted the real thing and was too scared to make the first move."  
Sam replied sheepishly.

"This is why I love you."

"You love me?" Sam's puppy eyes grew as he glanced at Dean.

"I've loved you since I first held you. I've loved you since I first taught you how to walk and run and even ride a bike. I've loved you since the day you gave me that necklace on Christmas. I've loved you since we became best friends and partners in crime. I've loved you since ever since. From beginning to end. And I will always love you."  
Dean croaked out remembering all those horrendous years before now.

"Dude, no chick flick moments, remember?"  
Sam said and gave a small laugh as he pulled Dean closer to him so that they rested on each other. They stayed like that all night, lying in each other's embrace and comfort.  
Maybe their love is wrong, but they've been through hell and back to have anyone tell them otherwise. For once, Dean and Sam are happy and they deserve to be.


End file.
